


Shivering

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [147]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alihosy tree, Boys In Love, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts Garden, M/M, Shrivelfig shrub, Warming Spell, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville and Seamus visit the Hogwarts garden during a chilly winter break.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Shivering

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Beauty is..._

It’d been a whim, flooing up to his Hogwarts garden in the midst of the winter break. 

Neville’s Alihosy tree, bare of leaves, coated in silver ice was healthy and beautiful. His Shrivelfig shrub was surviving bravely in the Scottish winter. 

Seamus needed more than beauty, though. He needed warmth. As the two men crunched over frosty grass, the Irish wizard shivered. 

“Where’s your winter coat?” Neville demanded. “You’ve forgotten how cold it gets up here?”

“It was _never_ this bad!” Seamus replied sulkily. 

Neville smiled, warming his boyfriend with a flick of his wand. “Lets go home,” Neville answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
